wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Flipsville Galaxy
The Flipsville Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is homely-themed, with most of the area taking place in a dollhouse-like area. Flipping gates are plentiful in this galaxy, and Mario must Ground Pound them to turn them over. This will let him reach other areas and defeat enemies such as Pupdozers. The dinosaur-like Glamdozer resides in this galaxy. The galaxy has some side-scrolling areas, where the Spin Drill is available. Almost all of the galaxy is located in a blue sky with clouds. A screen of white arrows surrounding the galaxy points the current gravity force, which may change as Mario flips some gate. To unlock this galaxy, get 39 Power Stars. Planets Flipsville This planet is just one giant, dollhouse-like area. There are many gates that Mario can use to go under the stage and vice versa. Pupdozers can be found in this area. Some Octoombas can be found here along with the Comet Medal. The Launch Star can be found on the top of this planet. During the second mission, the gates are absent, and are replaced with dirt patches. Pupdozers are replaced with Mecha-Koopas, and the Spin Drill can be found in various places. Chomp Planet This planet is another doll-house like area. The only enemies here are Incoming Chomps and Octoombas. Mario can use the gates to his advantage to avoid being hit by an Incoming Chomp. The Launch Star at the end will take Mario to the Moving Gate Planet. Moving Gate Planet When Mario lands on this planet, he needs to flip the gate to get to the underside of the planet. Then, he must wait for the moving gate to come by so that he can hop onto it. Then, Mario must continue to ride the moving gate while avoiding spikes and jumping to moving platforms to the Gate End Planet. Gate End Planet This planet is a small area where the Moving Gate Planet ends. The only enemies here are just two Pupdozers and an Octoomba. The Launch Star will take the player to the Starshroom, which is right before the planet where Mario battles Glamdozer. Glamdozer Planet This planet is a flat, circular planet with six gates. Mario fights Glamdozer on this planet. Dirt Tower Planet This area are two circles being traversed by a large dirt tower straight through the middle. Mario must use a Spin Drill located behind the tower, to get to the top where the Warp Pipe is. The only enemies here are Twirlips. Underground Gravity Area This area is accessed after using the Warp Pipe on the Dirt Tower Planet. This area is separated into nine sections by the dirt. Similar to the Beat Block Galaxy's music, the music here changes. After a certain beat, the gravity will change. The player must use the Spin Drill to collect five Silver Stars in the second mission and 100 Purple Coins in the third mission. Fuzzies are the only enemies here. Missions Flip Flopping in Flipsville Mario will land on Flipsville, where he notices Pupdozers walking around. He can defeat them by flipping them over the gates with the gates on the ground. Mario must make his way to the Launch Star by flipping gates. One of the gates leads to a Comet Medal. After Mario finds the Launch Star at the top, he will be taken to the Chomp Planet. Here, Mario will basically just have to progress through this area while using gates to avoid being hit by an Incoming Chomps. After Mario takes the Launch Star to the Moving Gate Planet, he needs to go under the planet, and wait for the moving gate to come by. Then, on the gate, he must continuously switch gates and avoid spikes until they reach the Gate End Planet. Then, Mario should take the Launch Star to a nearby Starshroom where a Midway Point and Luma Shop are. Mario can either buy a 1up Mushroom or a Life Mushroom each for thirty Star Bits. After that, Mario should take the Launch Star to Glamdozer's Planet, where he fights Glamdozer. After Glamdozer is defeated, the player will earn the Power Star. Enemies *Pupdozers *Octoombas *Incoming Chomp *Glamdozer (boss) Planets Visited *Starting Planet (Flipsville) *Chomp Planet *Moving Gate Planet *Gate End Planet *Glamdozer's Planet Flipsville's New Digs When Mario lands on the Starting Planet (Flipsville), he should notice some changes. The gates have been removed and replaced with dirt patches. Also, the walls and floors have dirt on them. Mecha-Koopas replace the Pupdozers and the Spin Drill is available. The Launch Star is located in the same area as the first one, but Mario must travel through the dirt patches to get to it instead of flipping gates. The Launch Star takes Mario to the Dirt Tower Planet. Here, Maro must find his way to the Warp Pipe at the top, using the Spin Drill located behind the tower. Once Mario enters the Warp Pipe, he should notice the music change, and the gravity changes to the beat. Here, Mario must collect 5 Silver Stars located in the sections of the area, once again, using the Spin Drill. Fuzzies block some of the stars, but can easily be defeated with the Spin Drill. The Power Star appears in the middle section. Enemies *Mecha-Koopas *Twirlips *Fuzzies Planets Visited *Starting Planet (Flipsville) *Dirt Tower Planet *Underground Gravity Area Purple Coin Spin Speed Run Mario must automatically go down the Warp Pipe on the Dirt Tower Planet to the Underground Gravity Area. The player will need to collect 100 Purple Coins using the Spin Drill in 2 minutes, thirty seconds. The Power Star will appear in the middle of the area after the task is completed. Enemies *Fuzzies Planets Visited *Dirt Tower Planet *Underground Gravity Area Green Star 1 The player must redo the "Flip Flopping in Flipsville" mission. This time, when Mario gets to the Launch Star on the Starting Planet, he should look around for an edge of a wall that is glimmering. Mario must get close to the edge of the wall and fall down to get the Green Power Star. Enemies *Pupdozers *Octoombas Planets Visited *Starting Planet (Flipsville) *Chomp Planet Green Star 2 The player should redo the "Flip Flopping in Flipsville" mission. When Mario gets to the Chomp Planet, he should avoid the first Incoming Chomp, and use the gate to get to the second area. When Mario reaches the circle with the Life Mushroom, he should notice a raised platform. Then, Mario must perform a backflip followed by a Spin or a Wall-Jump and Spin to get the Green Star on the roof. Enemies *Pupdozers *Octoombas *Incoming Chomps Planets Visited *Starting Planet (Flipsville) *Chomp Planet Green Star 3 The player should redo the "Flip Flopping in Flipsville" mission. When Mario gets to the Gate End Planet, he should notice the Green Star out of reach in the top right corner. He must flip the gate under the level, causing the gravity to change as shown by the arrows. Then, Mario must need to jump from the bottom right corner to get the Star. If he misses the Star, he will enter a Black Hole and lose a life. Enemies *Pupdozers *Octoombas *Incoming Chomps Planets Visited *Starting Planet (Flipsville) *Chomp Planet *Moving Gate Planet *Gate End Planet Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy 2